


Blood Alliances (a Heart Blood remix)

by static_abyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Benny Lafitte, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Benny Lafitte, Vampire Benny Lafitte, mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: Benny's thought about it in the course of their journey through the vast forested landscape of Purgatory. He can't help the way his body yearns for the taste of Dean's blood in his mouth. Benny wants Dean under him, pinned to the ground, that gleaming knife that stings of demon-repelling magic at his throat. It doesn't hurt Benny but he can feel it, which means he's at least partly demon. At least partly doomed to hell.So he figures, it might as well be Dean who kills him.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Remix Revival 2020 Madness





	Blood Alliances (a Heart Blood remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035563) by [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock). 
  * In response to a prompt by [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock) in the [remixmadness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2020) collection. 



> A remix of [Heart Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035563) by StripySock. The original fic was *chef's kiss* so go and take a look at that, my friends.

They do it again, Benny on his knees on the ground, the monochromatic tinges of Purgatory making everything grayer and dirtier than it actually is. He opens his mouth and Dean fucks into it, hard and fast, until Benny can feel the spit gathering at the sides of his mouth. He comes with Dean's cock on his tongue and his own hand wrapped tight around himself. 

This time is just as aggressive as the last time and every inch of Benny burns as though he's swallowed a mouthful of blood. He can feel Dean's cock in his mouth, heavy and hot, as Dean pushes past his lips over and over. He's furious when he comes. Benny can see it in the reflection of the pale moonlight in Dean's eyes, that glassy faraway look he has, almost as though he's thinking of sinking his knife into Benny's chest. 

Benny's thought about it in the course of their journey through the vast forested landscape of Purgatory. He can't help the way his body yearns for the taste of Dean's blood in his mouth, how the endless gray evenings and the monsters that attack them do little to curb the desire. Benny wants Dean under him, pinned to the ground, that gleaming knife that stings of demon-repelling magic at his throat. It doesn't hurt Benny but he can feel it, which means he's at least partly demon. At least partly doomed to hell.

So he figures, it might as well be Dean who kills him.

-

The flavor changes sometime around the fifth time they fuck on the ground, Benny on his knees, feeling the way Dean moves, all the way down his spine. It becomes less detached necessity and more for the sake of pleasure. It changes because, for the first time, Dean makes a noise as though he can't help it, this broken off groan deep in his throat. And the knife in his hand has started to feel more like protection for both of them than against Benny. He comes with the feel of Dean's teeth on his neck and when it's over, Dean can't look at him.

"Let's go," he says.

And Benny knows, if he pushed, Dean might let him kiss him.

-

Trusting Dean is a little like dying. 

They're in the shade of a large leafy tree, unknown and unnamed, like the rest of the things in Purgatory. There, in the gray days and nights, the only things that have names are the monsters, clawed and dangerous, just as hungry as Benny. Perhaps more. They crawl out of every corner, never allowing Dean and Benny more than a second to rest. No more than hurried, desperate fucks on the ground or against the tree trunks. Never time for anything except the way Benny feels ripped open as Dean grabs his thigh and pushes himself to completion. 

Benny can feel the scrapes on his palms for only a few short moments, but the pain is enough to bring back sharp awareness. He's more alive when Dean's fucking him than he's been since coming to Purgatory and that makes him careless. That's Benny's excuse. That Dean's broken off groans and the way he's taken to grabbing Benny's cock in his hand, as though he cares that Benny's enjoying himself, have caught Benny off guard. 

"Trust me," Dean says. 

Benny thinks of warm blood and the disgust on Dean's face when he'd first drank a monster dry in front of him. He thinks of the way his body boils at the memory of Dean hard against his thigh, the copper taste of his blood in Benny's mouth. He'd be an idiot to trust him because of a few satisfying fucks. 

"All right," Benny says. 

-

Things are different topside, the colors are brighter and the smells are richer. Every inhale feels like a sharp stab of pain in Benny's chest as though he's relearning how to be in a world full of life. 

He comes up hungry is the problem, gagging for any kind of blood. He stumbles the first time he gets out, almost forgets the promises he made to Dean. Until it's actually Dean standing in front of him and Benny realizes he was wrong. He isn't hungry for any kind of blood, just the kind that sits underneath Dean's neck, in his beating arteries, warm and thick. He can almost feel the way it would fill his mouth and knows it would taste different here.

Then he glances up and sees that Dean's smiling, a predatory thing as he bares his teeth at Benny. He hunts monsters, Benny thinks, looks at himself and knows he's a monster too, knows some kinship exists between Dean and him. He can't help the way hunger pools low in his belly at the thought that Dean's just a little unhinged, just as dangerous as anything they saw down in Purgatory. He's burning with the idea, letting it consume him as he stares at Dean. He wonders whether Dean would care about the things that get Benny off. But then again, he's never once lied to Dean about what he was or what he wanted. 

When they do fuck, it's glorious, warm, smooth, and easier than anything Benny's ever felt in his life. He gasps with it, spreads his arms on the bed and begs for Dean's cock, for his body on top of Benny's. God, he's turned so needy since purgatory. But he figures, if Dean got him out, it was for something. Even if it's just for this. 

Dean's a relentless weight on top of him and he fucks hard and uncaring, this detached thing that Benny can hear is costing him. He thinks of the angel, of the brother who Dean sometimes spoke to in Purgatory, half-asleep whenever the fighting got too rough, too fast. He knows this is Dean putting distance between what they did in Purgatory and the life full of light he has up here. But they're not boyfriends and they're not soft, so when Benny turns his neck, Dean bites him and the thrusts get a little harder, Dean's fingers a little rougher.

"That's it," Benny says. 

He doesn't mean to ruin it but he can feel Dean hesitating, his hands tightening on Benny's hips. They don't usually talk when they do this but they're topside now and Benny wants everything. 

After, when his back is covered in Dean's come, he turns, throws an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulls him down. The kiss is short but when Benny lets go, Dean follows him down. They kiss again, Dean's teeth catching Benny's lower lip before his tongue flicks against the place where Benny's fangs extend when he feeds. He can feel the question in the hard press of Dean's hand on his neck, just enough that Benny can feel the intent behind it.

"Haven't fed," he says, breaking away from Dean's mouth. "Not since you."

Dean shudders above him and Benny thinks of the cold press of metal at his throat, the flood of warm blood in his mouth. He arches off the bed, his mouth on Dean's neck before he can stop himself. He doesn't bite though. And he doesn't even need Dean's hand on his neck pressing him back into the sheets. 

"Maybe next time," Dean says as he stands. 

Benny watches him dress, catches the contented curve of his mouth, imagines biting Dean's thigh. He'd said, "next time," so Benny allows himself a moment to imagine another night underneath Dean, and then another, and another, until it starts to feel like the next time can't come soon enough. 

When Dean's dressed, Benny says, "see you around."

And Dean doesn't even stop, doesn't turn around as he says, "I'll call you," but Benny can hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I'll be waiting," he says and the way Dean stops at the door, the way his breath catches, is enough for now. 

There will be a next time, after all, and Benny's always been a patient man.


End file.
